


Gordon Ramsay Imagines Collection [SFW/NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Category: Hell's Kitchen - Fandom, Hotel Hell - Fandom, Kitchen Nightmares - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving Hell's Kitchen, Kitchen Nightmares, and Hotel Hell! Both SFW and NSFW fic is included in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.Disclaimer:  Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself.





	1. [NSFW] Gordon Ramsay -  getting caught masturbating by Gordon Ramsay. To make it worse...

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; masturbation**

**__ **

**__ **

**_Disclaimer:_**    _Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself._

****_**Warnings:** NSFW; masturbation_

Gif source:  [Gordon](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160688196992/rogersnadal-get-to-know-me-meme-6-favorite)

> _Imagine getting caught masturbating by Gordon Ramsay. To make it worse, you thought you were alone, so you were not being quiet, moaning his name, and you were using a vegetable. Icing on the cake is the quip that the vegetable of your choice is way too small to be effective if you’re thinking of him._

———  _Request for[@sansa-bird](https://tmblr.co/mCW3fpHfvhT7oLuYnkJinFw) _———

You were utterly desperate. You  _would_ accidentally throw out your toy when you were doing your spring cleaning. It was just your luck. With the ache in your abdomen and the wetness between your thighs growing by the moment, you suddenly realized that the leftover raw carrot in your fridge was looking a lot more appealing with how desperate you were for a release.

You debate it thoroughly in your head, hovering over the refrigerator as you fight with the angel and devil on your shoulder as to whether or not you should really stoop to using produce to pleasure yourself. With a huff, you wrench open the fridge, taking the carrot and washing it before rolling a condom down it, determined to get off one way or another, and promising yourself to buy a replacement toy by tomorrow.

You don’t even make it out of the kitchen, instead resulting to bending yourself over the kitchen counter with your legs spread, panties wrapped around one of your heels as you used the carrot for your purpose. It was surprisingly effective, though you missed the vibrations of your toy, still able to leave you a moaning mess against the cool quartz of the counter top.

“Fuck,” you whine, feeling it brush against your G-spot as your other hand rubbed harsh, focused circles at your clit. You just wanted to have release at this point, your legs shaking with the feeling of how close you were. Closing your eyes, you focus in on just who was the cause of all this frustration to begin with. You picture his body weighing into your own, forcing you against the cabinets and landing a hard slap against your ass as he fucks you into oblivion. You gasp out at the thought, enjoying your fantasy, unable to stop the moans of his name that come tumbling from your lips the closer you got to your own orgasm, “Gordon, oh, fuck me, Gordon!”

“If you insist,” chuckles from the open archway into the kitchen, causing you to let out a yelp as the carrot easily slips from inside you. Instinctively, you make to cover yourself, tugging down the t-shirt that still clung to your form so it could cover your front just a little more.

“I-I didn’t— I wasn’t— Okay, it is what it looks like, but—” you tumble over your words, the tingle of the unmet need between your legs not helping your cause any as you stand, breathless, before the subject of your fantasy. Gordon seems utterly amused, smirking with his arms crossed at you as he waits for you to collect yourself even a little. Annoyance laces your voice when you huff, “What are you doing here?”

“This is my kitchen, remember?” Gordon reminds, only making you curse yourself at how idiotic you must sound.

“No, I mean, what are you doing back? I thought you were filming… whatever it was.”

“Don’t change the subject,” Gordon unfolds his arms, taking a step towards you that has you frozen in place. “So you think about me when you fuck yourself, do you, darling? Did you fancy that carrot being my cock?” You’re unable to even answer him, glancing down to the condom-covered carrot that was now lying on the floor between you, as if taunting you. When he comes closer, you look back to him, squinting at the amusement in his eyes as he teases you further, “Well, it’s a bit smaller than the real thing, you know. Use a cucumber next time, for accuracy’s sake.”


	2. Gordon Ramsay - Gordon Ramsay thinking you’re breathtaking when you’ve gotten dressed up for a rewards trip after winning an individual challenge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself.**

**__ **

**__ **

**_Disclaimer:_**    _Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself._

Gif source:  [Gordon](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160601794997/syac90-movie-star-judge-gordon-ramsay)

> _Imagine Gordon Ramsay thinking you’re breathtaking when you’ve gotten dressed up for a rewards trip after winning an individual challenge._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Congratulations! Now, fuck off upstairs and get dressed!” the wording doesn’t dampen your excitement with the way Gordon was grinning at you after having won your first individual challenge. A private dinner where you could pick Chef Ramsay’s brain after a day of shopping? This was a challenge win to die for!

You rush up to your room, shooting an apologetic look at another contestant who you hoped would make it to top two with you. She smiles back at you, giving you her congratulations as you wish her good luck with the punishment. You can’t bring yourself to feel too guilty for the rest of the group, because the only thing on your mind as you pushed into your room was what you should wear.

This would hardly be the first time Chef had seen you in your street clothes, but it would be the first time you’d been around him alone. You hated the fact that the thought sent your stomach flipping in girlish excitement, shaking the feeling off as best you could and repeating to yourself that this was business, even if it was one of the rare times you could escape the set to go out on the town.

“Maybe this?” you hum to yourself after peeling through outfit after outfit in your suitcase, feeling the time ticking down. Finally settling on an outfit, you throw it on and head to fix your hair and makeup. You find yourself rushing to the exit to Hell’s Kitchen in just the nick of time, finding J.P. waiting for you with a limousine.

“ _Mademoiselle_ ,” J.P. teases as he opens the door for you, causing a wide grin to erupt over your face as you laugh at the title.

“ _Monsieur_ ,” you shoot back, making him roll his eyes.

The limo ride was shorter than you expected, though you figured that whatever Chef had in mind to take you to would be in the heart of LA, which the set wasn’t too far from. When the limo stops, the door opens before you can reach for it, causing you to squint up at the sudden light to find Chef Ramsay smiling down at you.

“Ready to shop?” he asks as you pile out of the car with the assistance of his hand, finally giving him a chance to take a good look at you. You miss the way his eyes check you over, too enthused with the strip of expensive-looking stores that surrounded you. Which one should you go in first? You turn around to face him with a wide grin of excitement, only to be met with a comment that leaves you far more speechless than you ever think you’ve been before, and you doubt he even meant to say it, “You look breathtaking.”


	3. Gordon Ramsay, Tony Stark - being Gordon Ramsay’s little sister and dating Tony Stark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover  
>  Disclaimer: Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself.**

**_Disclaimer:_**    _Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself._  

Gif source:  [Gordon](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160688196992/rogersnadal-get-to-know-me-meme-6-favorite)  |  [Tony](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Frdj-11nudAila0yMSY&t=YjkxOTVmNDdjY2M3NzZlOTM3MzEyMDg0YzJmZGViN2QwMTUyYzAyYixUOU5ycnNVMQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178733109388%2Fdisclaimer-gordon-ramsay-as-represented-in-this&m=0)

> _Imagine being Gordon Ramsay’s little sister and dating Tony Stark._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

_“So, rumors are circulating that you’re dating Gordon Ramsay’s younger sister…” the interviewer begins, but Tony stops her prying short with a direct answer._

_“Thank you for noticing!”  
_

_“These rumors are true, then?”  
_

_“Apparently so, but what does this have to do with the Mark Fifty reveal?”_

That interview had started it all, erupting a swarm of articles and tabloids surrounding the fact that Tony Stark had confirmed a relationship with (Y/N) Ramsay. The way you tried to keep your life somewhat private only further egged on the paparazzi and resulted in multiple outlets trying to pry any information from you, your brother, and your boyfriend alike.

Not long after, Gordon was finding himself faced with the same form of questioning while on a talk show.

“Tell us, how do you feel about your sister dating billionaire Tony Stark? It must set you on edge, what with the danger that surrounds his line of work as an Avenger,” the show host laughs, getting enticed sounds from the audience.

Gordon lets out a chuckle, having already learnt how to deal with questions such as these over his time as a celebrity chef, “There’s of course some worry that comes along with it, but I always worry for her. A big brother thing, I suppose.” The audience sounds out in aw’s and sparse laughter, as Gordon continues, “But, really, I trust her to make her own decisions about these things.”


	4. Gordon Ramsay - returning for the finale of Hell’s Kitchen and, even though he eliminated you, Gordon Ramsay admits he misses you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself.**

**__ **

****__

**_Disclaimer:_**    _Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself._

Gif source:  [1](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160761170862/usedpimpa-new-giphy)  |  [2](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160651998777/gordon-ramsay-10)

> _Imagine returning for the finale of Hell’s Kitchen and, even though he eliminated you, Gordon Ramsay admits he misses you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Don’t tell me, you’re nervous?” teases the woman beside you. She’d been eliminated not long before you had, but hadn’t made it to the black jackets. You remember her being nice, and had actually worked well with her.

That’s why you force a smile for her, trying your best to ignore the fluttering in your stomach as you wait in the familiar hallway outside the kitchens, “Only if you are!” That seems to appease her with a chuckle, her attention drawn by the front member of your team getting the go-ahead to enter the kitchen for the final showdown of the top two contestants.

You had your hands balled into fists at your side, an obvious display of your tension at returning to Hell’s Kitchen after your elimination. It seemed only yesterday that you had witnessed the disappointment across Chef’s face as he called you forward to give him your black jacket. He gave you words of encouragement before you went on your way, but it was clear he had expected more of you. You still couldn’t tell what was worse, the fact that your dream of working under Chef Ramsay had been crushed after so much hard work, or the fact that the last time you’d seen him, he had disappointment in his eyes.

The tone is upbeat, the kitchen as electric as it had ever been, and suddenly you find your heart pounding with the same adrenaline you’d found familiar after competing on the show for so long. Filing in, you settle behind your team, the last of the group to enter the kitchen.

You’re astonished when Chef Ramsay calls out to you by name, giving you a wide grin, “Glad to have you back!”

Reflexively, you answer, “Glad to be back, Chef!”

His grin never wavers, but he pauses for a fraction of a second, as if he wanted to say something else. You’re surprised that, for once, Chef holds his tongue, especially since he hardly is one to mince words. He carries on with the show, addressing the top two and asking them to get started on their dishes they wished to present for this evening. On his call, you all set to work, the kitchen bustling as you try your hardest from the start, determined to, at the very least, win this for the chef who had chosen you to be on their team.

You’re nearly an hour into prepping and working on your part of the dish for Ramsay’s scrutiny simultaneously, when you find yourself being called by the devil himself as he passes through the kitchen, “(Y/N), come with me for a moment.” There’s no please, just a simple order, and you feel as if you’re still a contestant on the show, rather than the support for the true potential winner now. Of course you follow him. What else was there to do? Telling Chef Ramsay, “no,” was not an option.

When you find yourself in the hallway outside of the kitchens, away from the ears of the other contestants, Ramsay turns to you with a softer look in his eye, a light smile on his face as if he were excited for the events of this evening, “Well, how have you been?”

“Uh,” you draw out, not having expected the question, “I’ve been okay.”

“Have to admit, I’ve missed your energy in the kitchen,” you’re so stunned by his words that you find yourself at a loss, so Ramsay continues, “Be sure to bring that energy tonight, understood?”


	5. Gordon Ramsay - being a medic caring for Gordon Ramsay after he injures his hand when he slams a plate of overcooked food too hard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself.**

_**Disclaimer:** Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself._

Gif source:  [Gordon](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Ffoxtv-fox-gordon-ramsay-hells-kitchen-ToMjGpIUggFay5AsIp2&t=M2Q1MGQ3MTQ4NjgzMzEwZTVkYjI3MTllZDIwYzY4YzU4MjgyZDllYSw2RUo4MGtzUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176454062668%2Fdisclaimer-gordon-ramsay-as-represented-in-this&m=0)

> _Imagine being a medic caring for Gordon Ramsay after he injures his hand when he slams a plate of overcooked food too hard._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“You punched… the chicken?” you try your best to mask the amusement in your voice as you gingerly have him open his hand while you observe, assessing the movement.

“It was the sixth time they overcooked it,” Gordon supplies, as if it was a completely reasonable explanation for his violence against the hen. You glance to his face, catching him wince when you press gently between his knuckles.

“Does that hurt?”

“Of course it fucking does!”

“How much, on a scale of zero to ten with ten being excruciating and zero being no pain at all?”

He doesn’t even hesitate, “A solid five.” His eyes glance to you as he fishes for a diagnosis, “Bad?”

“In my professional opinion, you should get an x-ray to rule out a break. Whatever you choose, no more hitting overcooked food for a bit.”


	6. Gordon Ramsay - being the runner up in Hell’s Kitchen and when your door doesn’t open, Gordon Ramsay kisses your cheek and whispers that he has other plans for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself.**

_**Disclaimer:** Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself._

Gif source:  [Gordon](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fhells-kitchen-hells-kitchen-3o7qDTkePYXtsfuaeQ&t=NmE1MTkyZDJlNjE5NzM1ZGUzZmQ2OTBmNGMxY2ZhNmQzNWY3MDk0OCxxWHdyTjdDRA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176419265279%2Fdisclaimer-gordon-ramsay-as-represented-in-this&m=0)

> _Imagine being the runner up in Hell’s Kitchen and when your door doesn’t open, Gordon Ramsay kisses your cheek and whispers that he has other plans for you._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

The feeling when you felt the door resists your push, and watched the one beside yours open, was indescribable. Your heart dropped, a very real pain hitting your chest and, for a single instant, you couldn’t breathe as the realization of your loss hit you, hard. The urge to want to be happy and congratulate your competition was overpowered by the disappointment rushing through you, and it takes Gordon slipping his arm over your shoulders to pull your hand from the door.

“Listen to me,” he urges as he turns you to face him, the sounds of the celebration starting in the background reaching you, but not deafening his words, “you are an amazing chef.” Suddenly, he’s leaning forwards, placing a quick kiss against your cheek that has you reeling once again, before he levels you with, “I have other plans for you. Tonight, they won, but so did you.” Gordon offers a smile, nodding towards the open door, “Let’s go celebrate, yes?”

You nod, forcing a smile and brushing off the disappointment as best you can at his words, “Yes, Chef.”

“It’s ‘Gordon’ now.”

 

 


	7. Gordon Ramsay - trying to hold back his swearing because you, his young daughter is sitting at the Chef’s table.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself.**

_**Disclaimer:** Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself._

Gif source:  [Gordon](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160685326842/hellskitchenfox-we-all-know-what-happens-after)

> _Gordon Ramsay trying to hold back his swearing because you, his young daughter is sitting at the Chef’s table._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Tonight, my daughter is going to be sitting right,” Gordon points to the red team’s chef’s table, “there. That means, my language will be child-friendly. Do not tempt me to break this promise! Understood?”

“Yes, Chef!” the red and blue teams shout in unison, but to be truthful, Gordon was worried about how well he could keep his language G-rated with the history of performances thus far.


	8. Gordon Ramsay - Gordon flirting with you throughout the season of Hell’s Kitchen and people online commenting about how, “he must have a thing for the server,” and it embarrassing you when your coworkers point it out jokingly to you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself.**

_**Disclaimer:** Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself._

Gif source:  [Gordon](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160651110742/gordon-ramsay-8)

> _Imagine Gordon flirting with you throughout the season of Hell’s Kitchen and people online commenting about how, “he must have a thing for the server,” and it embarrassing you when your coworkers point it out jokingly to you, only for him to reply when you confront him about it that he does._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“What are you guys giggling about over here,” you tease as you come across some of your fellow servers before service starts, only for one of them to angle their phone towards you. Before you take a look, you joke, “Don’t let JP see that you have that out!”

“Have you seen these comments?” the woman just asks, drawing your eye to what looked to be a youtube video of a scene from Hell’s Kitchen. Your brow furrows and you feel your heart skip in embarrassment when you read the comments. The people seemed to be debating whether or not Gordon Ramsay “has a thing for the server at 04:14,” accompanied by the realization that that server was you. Your coworker only laughs at your expression, the lot of them teasing you about it, “Could you imagine? Chef Ramsay being sweet on you!”

“That’s ridiculous! He’s just friendly, when you don’t piss him off,” you manage a smile back at them, but soon enough you’re old news when JP walks by and the phone is slipped back into her pocket quicker than you thought was possible. This service goes better than the last, but is still quite painful when the blue kitchen is unable to finish their half of the dining room. You’re in the midst of cleaning the dining room when you spot Gordon walking back to his office, catching him along the way when he shoots you a good-night.

“Oh, uh, Chef?” you begin, only to be quickly corrected.

“Gordon, my darling,” he smiles, a completely different man than the one who had been screeching about raw chicken not two hours before.

“Sorry, Gordon,” you shift your weight, not knowing just how to bring up the topic, “I just wanted you to know, you may want to be less friendly with me when I come to the pass. I saw some comments online about it, and people seem to think you’re, uh, interested in me. I’m just bringing it up, because I doubt that’s the image you want to send.” You were proper embarrassed at yourself now, feeling a deep regret that you brought up the topic at all with the stunned amusement along his features.

Gordon lets out a chuckle, “Oh, but it is. Are you really that unaware?” You doubt he means it as an insult, but that’s the tone it comes out in, though you’re hardly offended with the shock his comment sends through you. His grin turns sheepish, “This is what I get for not directly asking you to dinner.”


	9. Gordon Ramsay - Gordon calling you down to his office and he winds up making out with you on his desk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself.**

_**Disclaimer:** Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself._

Gif source:  [Gordon](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fhells-kitchen-mzqAec7hQDVTy&t=MmM0ZTBkZGZmMzQ2ZDg5ZTA3YzMzMGQ2MmQyMjk3N2MyMjYwZDg5OSxkSXlaaVJoag%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176314198413%2Fdisclaimer-gordon-ramsay-as-represented-in-this&m=0)

> _Imagine Gordon calling you down to his office and he winds up making out with you on his desk._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“You, two minutes,” Gordon states as he passes in quick, long strides, pulling you from helping the red team prep their kitchen for tonight’s dinner service.

“Yes, Chef,” you nod, before turning to the nearest girl on the team, nodding towards the sous chef in the blue kitchen. “I’ll be back in a moment. If you have a question, ask him.”

A chorus of, “Yes, Chef,” come from the red team as you follow after Ramsay’s trail and up the stairs to his office with a curiosity as to the meaning of this interruption.

“In,” Gordon motions as he holds the door to the office open for you, shutting it once the both of you were inside.

You genuinely don’t expect for him to break his otherwise grumpy persona to shoot you a sly smirk, moving closer than he allowed himself to be to you in front of the cameras, “Gordon, don’t tell me you pulled me in here for nothing?” But there’s a smile at your own lips, and you hardly were annoyed by the rare interruption in your work.

“What? I’m not allowed to miss you, every now and again?” Gordon’s head dips, his lips capturing your own in a gentle kiss that slowly builds in passion, your hands interlocking around the back of his neck as you pull him closer. When you break the kiss, you can’t help your contented sigh, but it’s Gordon who speaks, “I feel like I haven’t really spoken to you all week, my darling.”

Half-shrugging, you pull him down for another distracting kiss, “It’s been a busy week with that lot down there.”


	10. Gordon Ramsay - winning a one-on-one challenge in the final five of Hell’s Kitchen and the prize is a dinner at an exclusive restaurant with Gordon, who you have developed a crush on over the time of the competition.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself.**

_**Disclaimer:** Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself._

Gif source:  [Gordon](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160651630452/gordon-ramsay-9)

> _Imagine winning a one-on-one challenge in the final five of Hell’s Kitchen and the prize is a dinner at an exclusive restaurant with Gordon, who you have developed a crush on over the time of the competition._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“You all served wonderful dishes, but there is one,” Gordon holds up a finger for emphasis, “dish that truly impressed me here today. It incorporated the challenge’s ingredients, as well as the theme, to create a delicious dish worthy of the Final Five.”

You all were practically on your toes with anticipation, the tension between the remaining five of you thick in the air as you waited for his decision. Chef Ramsay looks over you, his eyes landing on each one of you slowly in that way you’d come to expect from him when he was drawing out the inevitable. His stare lands on you, at the end of the line of the four other contestants to your left, making your heart skip in your chest.

Quickly, he points at you, “(Y/N), amazing work! You’ve clearly won— and what a prize! The most amazing evening!” His grin is wide at your squeal of excitement at having won the competition, “We are going to dinner at an elusive restaurant of my choice.”

“You aren’t going to tell me which one, Chef?”

“It’s a surprise! Now, go change, and I’ll see you in thirty minutes.”

You turn on your heel, sparing a glance to the rest of your competitors and getting a few congratulations mixed with annoyed looks at their loss. You could hardly spare the time to dwell on the sour expressions, because you were already focused on just what you were going to wear to dinner with Gordon. It felt silly and juvenile, these girlish feelings that you’d slowly developed for him over the span of the competition. You’d kept them buried quite deep, but with the prospect of spending an evening with him one-on-one, you couldn’t help the nervous excitement that carried you back to your room.


	11. Gordon Ramsay - yelling at you when you mess up a dish and you start crying, but power through the rest of the dinner, and at the end Gordon tells you you’ve improved and pulls you aside away from the cameras after everything to tell you that...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself.**

_**Disclaimer:** Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself._

Gif source:  [Gordon](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160685115687/hellskitchenfox-serving-raw-food-is-always-a)

> _Imagine Gordon yelling at you when you mess up a dish and you start crying, but power through the rest of the dinner, and at the end Gordon tells you you’ve improved and pulls you aside away from the cameras after everything to tell you that he genuinely thinks you are doing much better._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Sure, Chef had yelled at you before— Chef yelled at everyone— but he had never yelled at you like tonight. You really fucked up this time, and now all you could hear beyond his yelling was the promise of your dream of winning being crushed at elimination tonight. You don’t know when the tears started to fall, but it was certainly after Chef Ramsay returned to the pass.

Quickly, you wipe your tears on the back of your coat’s sleeve, trying your hardest to beat down the burn at the back of your nose that threatened for you to break down right there. You could feel your teammates’ eyes on you throughout the rest of service, as if they were waiting for your breakdown, too.

But you never did, instead you came back, working your hardest to salvage the service you’d already had a bad blunder in, but you could hardly feel proud of yourself by the end, despite the turnaround in your performance. You kept quiet at the lineup, averting your eyes when, predictably, your team lost. You knew good and well you had a hand in it, though your teammates had their own mistakes tonight, too.

“Collectively, go back upstairs and bring me two members of your team you believe should no longer be at Hell’s Kitchen,” Gordon demands of your team, but as you turn to follow the rest of the chefs out, he calls your name, “Hang back a moment.”

“Yes, Chef,” you begin, feeling your palms sweat. Was he going to send you home right here and now? You never knew what to expect with Chef Ramsay.

You’re shocked when he pulls you aside, waving off the cameramen to take you within the hallway for privacy, “What was that tonight? You’ve been doing so well— I was quite shocked by your performance.”

“I… I fucked up tonight, Chef. I don’t know why I sucked so bad,” you manage, trying to wade through the fact that Chef had just about given you a compliment.

Gordon leans down in a way that was no doubt for your benefit, placing his center at your own level, and suddenly he isn’t so intimidating, “You clearly belong here. You. Are. Passionate. And you’ve improved so much since the first service. Do not sell yourself short, my darling, and keep working. I expect more from you.”

“Thank you, Chef,” you could feel that familiar burn of tears once again threatening to fall, your voice becoming small in your effort not to cry again. “You have no idea how much it means to hear you say that.”

“Alright, now, chin up. Head upstairs with your team.”


	12. Gordon Ramsay - being a server in Hell’s Kitchen and you and Gordon Ramsay flirting every time you pick up food from him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself.**

_**Disclaimer:** Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself._

Gif source:  [Gordon](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160543643482/personal-interest-in-you-you-cant-imagine-how)

> _Imagine being a server in Hell’s Kitchen and you and Gordon Ramsay flirting every time you pick up food from him.  
> _

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“When I say now, it means fucking now!” you hear Gordon shout at the blue team right as you come to the window for the service he’d called for. He turns, placing the final plate of your order onto the tray with an exasperated huff. His demeanor changes, however, when he spots you, “Ah, take this to twenty for me, darling. Hope your night is going better than mine with these fucking donkeys I have masquerading as chefs.”

You can’t help your apologetic smile, “Yes, Chef.”


	13. [NSFW] Gordon Ramsay - Gordon eating you out, then when finished, he tells you that was the best meal he’s ever tasted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself.  
> **

__**Disclaimer:**  Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself._ _

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Oral_

Gif source:  [Gordon](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160654774467)

> _Imagine Gordon eating you out, then when finished, he tells you that was the best meal he’s ever tasted._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You were breathing hard despite the fact that the majority of the effort had been on his shoulders, along with your thighs. He lets out a chuckle at the state he’d left you in, a complete mess thanks to your orgasm, and his breath feels cold against the heat of your core. Pulling him up to your face, you kiss him with a smile on your lips.

You can’t stop the jittery laugh he gets when he cheekily says, “I believe that’s the best meal I’ve ever had.”

 


	14. [NSFW] Gordon Ramsay - spanking you with a spatula.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself.  
> **

__**Disclaimer:** Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself._ _

_**Warnings:**   NSFW_

Gif source:  [Gordon](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160654745882)

> _Imagine Gordon Ramsay spanking you with a spatula._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

“No,” Gordon drawls as soon as you come in the kitchen, getting a sheepish grin from you when you move further towards him regardless of his warning. You couldn’t help it; the deep scent of food cooking was too much to control yourself from going in as much as he had told you that he’d handle dinner tonight. He smiles at you despite himself, but the finger he points past you and towards the arch of the doorway from which you’d entered is stern, “Get out! You aren’t doing a single thing tonight.”

“But I can help—” you begin, peering past him to see what exactly he was cooking. Gordon huffs playfully at you and before you know it, you get a sharp, but gentle smack across your rear with a spatula he’d retrieved from the countertop. You gasp, “Gordon!”

“No,” he persists, looking completely amused at your shock, “now leave dinner to me!”


	15. [NSFW] Gordon Ramsay - being a contestant on Hell’s Kitchen and having an affair with Gordon which becomes public knowledge after you undercook your chicken dish and he bellows across the kitchen, “Your chicken’s as pink as your fucking pussy!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself.**
> 
> ****

_**Disclaimer:** Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself._

_**Warnings:** NSFW themes_

Gif source:  [Gordon](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160601766892)

> _Imagine being a contestant on Hell’s Kitchen and having an affair with Gordon which becomes public knowledge after you undercook your chicken dish and he bellows across the kitchen, “Your chicken’s as pink as your fucking pussy!”_

———  _Request for Bixbi_ ———

It takes him a second before he can check the dish you just set out and by the time he does, you’re back at your station in the middle of another dish, “Who the fuck— You!” You look up like a deer in the headlights to catch Gordon’s angry eye. Just because you were having an affair with the man didn’t mean you got any special treatment in the kitchen, and just by the tone of his voice you could tell you’d fucked up somehow, “You just fucking sat that out! Look at it! Come over here!”

“Yes, Chef!” you bark before abandoning your station to come and see the dish. He’d cut clean into the chicken and it was pink inside, causing your heart to stop for a moment as you realize that it was undercooked. You murmur as you realize, “Oh, fuck.”

“Your chicken’s as pink as your fucking pussy, (Y/N)!” Gordon screeches in exasperation, tossing the dish onto the metal counter in annoyance and not quite catching what he’d even said as he continues, “It’s fucking raw! RAW! Make another!” Your face was burning from both humiliation and embarrassment at what he’d just said as your wide eyes silently shoot daggers of what you were mentally thinking towards him.

_Oh my god. You just said that, Gordon. You just said that. In the middle of the kitchen._


	16. [NSFW] Gordon Ramsay - talking dirty to you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself.**

_**Disclaimer:** Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself._

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Talking dirty. <__< The Cringe because I’m bad at it_

Gif source:  [Gordon](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160505968772)

> _Imagine Gordon Ramsay talking dirty to you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

He had little to no filter outside the bedroom, so why it came as a shock that he was somehow even worse behind closed doors was beyond you. Gordon gives you a cheeky grin, still clearly teasing you with his words as you invite him into your bed. If anyone was an over-talker, it was Gordon. He just wouldn’t shut up, but, honestly, you didn’t want him to.

“How do you want it, darling?” Gordon growls in a teasing manner as you lead him back to your apartment, right at your back and looming over you with his sheer size, “Maybe I’ll just stop the lift. You won’t even make it back to your floor before I ravish you.”


	17. Gordon Ramsay - being a contestant on Hell’s Kitchen and having had a one-night stand with Gordon in the middle of the season, so the day after you’ve got to keep it cool, but then afterwards Gordon pulls you aside because he can’t stand leaving...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself.**

_**Disclaimer:**  Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself._

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Gordon](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160568083427/mccartneyismylife-i-love-gordon)

> _Imagine being a contestant on Hell’s Kitchen and having had a one-night stand with Gordon in the middle of the season, so the day after you’ve got to keep it cool, but then afterwards Gordon pulls you aside because he can’t stand leaving it at a one-night rendezvous._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

The only glance he’d given you had been during prep, when your eyes had met for the second it took him to confirm your station. If you didn’t know first hand, you wouldn’t suspect that a portion of your night prior had been spent in his bed. You didn’t sleep with him because you thought it would garner you any special treatment. Hell, you’d like to see someone try to get special treatment from Chef Ramsay. He’d put them in their place in an instant. You’d slept with him because you genuinely were interested, and damn if he hadn’t consumed your thoughts since this season of  _Hell’s Kitchen_  had started filming.

You were prepared to lock away that one night in your mind, never to be spoken of again. After all, that was the impression of an understanding you had gotten when you’d collected your clothes from the floor and slipped out to head back to your own bed right after. As the dinner rush heated up, you didn’t have the time to even think about what had happened, too preoccupied with making sure your dishes were above par and up to Chef’s standards. He had yelled at you twice about undercooked risotto tonight, and you knew better than to make it a third time. The night rushes by and before you know it, it’s over. You’d managed to not get told to fuck off from the kitchen, unlike several of your teammates.

You hadn’t expected for him to pull you aside after wrap, nodding his mess of blonde hair towards a door as he doesn’t so much request as order, “I need two minutes.”

Obediently, you follow him, “Yes, Chef.”

Once the door is closed behind you, Gordon speaks, “I want to speak with you about last night. There aren’t any cameras in here.”

“Oh, you don’t have to. I understand. Last night is something that stays between us. You don’t have to worry about anything when it comes to me,” you interrupt, getting an annoyed look from Gordon as he shakes his head.

“I didn’t fucking pull you in here for that. I wanted to tell you that after you get however far your skills are going to take you in  _Hell’s Kitchen_ , we should get together again.” Gordon scoffs, a hint of amusement at the idea, “Did you really think that I wouldn’t want to see you again after last night? I’m not a creep.”


	18. [NSFW] Gordon Ramsay - spending all night fucking Gordon and the next day you can barely walk and he asks you, “You know what’s wrong with your ass, right?” and you’re like, “What?” and he giggles before shouting, “It’s fucking RAW!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself.**

_**Disclaimer:** Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself._

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Gordon](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160609228792)

> _Imagine spending all night fucking Gordon and the next day you can barely walk and he asks you, “You know what’s wrong with your ass, right?” and you’re like, “What?” and he giggles before shouting, “It’s fucking RAW!”_

———  _ ~~Request~~  for Bixbi _———

“Mmm,” you groan as you stretch on wobbly legs, barely able to get out of the bed let alone walk after the night Gordon had put you through.

He rolls towards your side of the bed, reaching out to give your sore ass a gentle slap as he laughs, “You know what’s wrong with your ass, right?”

You jump at his slap, shooting him a faux glare as you find yourself unable to suppress your crooked smile whilst you wobble towards where your underwear were strewn on the other side of the room, “And you do?”

Gordon nods his bedhead, and you can tell he thinks himself utterly clever when he puts on a face you’d frequently seen whenever he was working on  _Hell’s Kitchen_ , “It’s fucking RAW!”


	19. [NSFW] Gordon Ramsay - having a humiliation kink with Gordon Ramsay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; Humiliation kink  
>  Disclaimer: Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself.**

_**Disclaimer:**  Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself._

_**Warnings:**  NSFW; Humiliation kink_

Gif source:  [Gordon](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fmasterchef-fox-tv-masterchef-l0MYzFbwS1V1WHnMs&t=YzBjZGJmYzAzN2Y3NzY2ZTNhODIxM2M5NzU5ZTU0MmQ3M2NhYzlmMyxRRnRUM3VMRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160637841778%2Fdisclaimer-gordon-ramsay-as-represented-in-this&m=0)

> _Imagine having a humiliation kink with Gordon Ramsay._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“I don’t like bullshit,” Gordon scolds as he looms over you with a dissatisfied look on his face. “Don’t try to bullshit me. You’ve touched yourself today, haven’t you? Tell me the truth.”

Guiltily, you avert your eyes from his, shifting on your knees as the sheets of the bed cushion you, “I have.”

“You little slut!” he growls, “I work all day and you can’t keep one fucking simple rule! You know what this means, don’t you?”

You nod, anticipation electrifying you, “I get punished.”


	20. Gordon Ramsay - Imagine you being a former military chef and therefore immune and unaffected by Gordon’s yelling or profanity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself.**

****Gif source:[Ramsay](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160601724832)

> _Imagine you being a former military chef and therefore immune and unaffected by Gordon’s yelling or profanity._

———  _Request for[@sacredwarrior88](https://tmblr.co/mArGmp35kJ4l5G6SbRC3SuA) _ ———

Some of your fellow chefs shy away at times like this, when Chef Ramsay was at the pass, screaming and raving about the “fucking piss-cream risotto” that was just sent up. You figured it was only natural, as this was the first night, and all would get used to his yelling and colorful vocabulary quickly enough. For you, though, this was just another night in a kitchen. You’d heard worse things said in the military, screamed in your face during basic, and a military kitchen was hardly all roses and daisies.

That’s why, when Chef’s rage turns to the chef standing beside you, you barely flinch as a scream comes hurtling your way, “And you two! Sitting there like a couple of fucking donkeys! Where is some fucking edible risotto?!”

“Uh—” your startled counterpart begins, only for you to bark right back at Chef reflexively.

“Yes, Chef! Right away!”


	21. Gordon Ramsay - Imagine during service Gordon Ramsay frustratingly saying, “fuck me,” and accidentally responding inappropriately.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: Gordon Ramsay as represented in this fic is a representation of the exaggerated character he portrays on reality television, and is by no means meant to be Gordon Ramsay himself.**
> 
> ****

Gif source:  [Gordon](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160506938447/tetsuuyya-hes-actually-me)

> _Imagine during service Gordon Ramsay frustratingly saying, “fuck me,” and accidentally responding inappropriately._

———   _Request for anon_  ———

Three raw chickens in a row from the red kitchen. You could hardly believe it, but as you had recently been transferred to the blue, you hardly found yourself feeling for them. At this rate, your team would win tonight, all because of the other’s incompetence.

Yeah, they were probably regretting putting you up for the other team right about now.

“Oh, fuck me senseless,” you hear Chef groan in exasperation as he tosses down another piece of chicken back onto its plate.

You can’t help yourself, it just slips out, hidden under your breath and hopefully the pots and pans clanging around you, “Wouldn’t I like to…”

But it isn’t hidden enough, because for a terrifying instant, Chef’s eyes catch your own with a brief astonishment that evaporates as he remembers just what his own utterance had been fueled by, and he stomps off in the direction of the red kitchen.

“This chicken is raw!” his voice cracks, “ _AGAIN_!”


	22. Gordon Ramsay - Imagine you’re a chef getting bullied by your team’s members and Gordon steps in.

Gif source:  [Gordon](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176398903582)

> _Imagine you’re a chef getting bullied by your team’s members and Gordon steps in._

———  _Request for anon_   ———

You were completely abandoned on the meat station, all because of your performance in the last round. You had stood out among them, and that was as good as a death sentence in their eyes. You were overwhelmed, sweating, trying not to completely breakdown into tears after the constant name-calling, and now complete exile from the team, despite the fact you still wore their colors.

And service was suffering for it.

Gordon had yelled at you more times than you could count for being unable to keep time with the team members who refused to tell you a time, or sending up overcooked food after your team members drew your time out. At this rate, you were going to be sent home.

In your peripheral, you spot Chef turn furiously from the pass, gritting your teeth as you prepare for another tongue-lashing, or worse, being dismissed from the kitchen.  _Here it comes._

“What the absolute fuck is going on in the Red Team?” he growls, stomping towards the stoves and flinging down another overcooked steak. His eyes hold a fiery hatred, enough to make you avert your gaze when they land on you, “I expected a resurgence after the performance you gave yesterday, but clearly it was too good to hope for! And don’t think I haven’t been watching the rest of you, letting her flounder like a fucking fish in a toilet as service goes straight down the shitter! No times are being called, and you!” Gordon points at the teammate beside you, who was supposed to be helping you on meats and yet hadn’t lifted the first finger to aid your station, “What the fuck are you even doing? Standing around all fucking day, you fucking donkey! This catty fucking bullshit is not going to go on a moment longer in my kitchen!” And then, the words you dread finally come, “GET OUT! All of you! And bring me back two names to go up for elimination!”

You can barely manage a weak, “Yes, Chef,” as you drop your pan on the stove, tears brimming in your eyes not only from the bullying, but from the feeling that you had disappointed him. Before you can follow your teammates out of the kitchen, Gordon’s voice stops you.

“You! In the Blue fucking Kitchen on meats, now!”


	23. Gordon Ramsay - Imagine winning Hell’s Kitchen and Gordon (who fell in love with you) finds out that you’re terminally ill and that your dying wish was to become a chef.

Gif source:  [Gordon](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160683828937/gordon-ramsay-12-hotel-hell-season-3)

 

> _Imagine winning Hell’s Kitchen and Gordon (who fell in love with you) finds out that you’re terminally ill and that your dying wish was to become a chef._

———  _Request for[@sacredwarrior88](https://tmblr.co/mArGmp35kJ4l5G6SbRC3SuA)_ ———

The celebration lasted into the night. You were left jittery, in a breathless kind of shock. You couldn’t quite believe you won, but at the same time, you had complete faith in your abilities.  _Hell’s Kitchen_ had taught you not to discredit yourself, perhaps hearing it more from Gordon than any challenge had proven.

“This is just the beginning, you know,” Gordon smiles as he drops you at your hotel, but the streets of Los Angeles told you the night was still young.

There’s a pit in your stomach. A bittersweet feeling, that seemed to follow you everywhere these days. Your smile betrays it.

“What’s wrong?” he wonders, stepping closer to place a comforting hand on your shoulder. It’s friendly enough that no one would suspect the feelings beneath it, aside from the two of you.

“It’s just,” you breathe deeply, unable to keep the gaze he holds, and your eyes falter to focus on the collar of the chef’s jacket that peeks from beneath his overcoat, “there’s something I need to tell you, Gordon.”

“What is it? Don’t tell me you’re unhappy, after tonight?”

“No, that’s not it at all!” a laugh barks from your chest at the ridiculousness of the notion. “I’m so happy, Gordon. This was my dream, you know. My one thing on my bucket list to do, and I did it.”

“Bucket list? My darling, I’m afraid I don’t understand…”

You hate the way he looks at you. The worry swirling in his eyes, the confusion; it all makes you slightly nauseous, as you know you have to finally tell him what you’ve been dealing with in secret for these past months. That your headaches weren’t just migraines.

“I’m sick, Gordon.”


End file.
